1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to communication systems, and more particularly to a system for communication in pipelines.
2. State of Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,193 for a pipeline-monitoring array, issued Jul. 4, 2000, provides the following state of technology information, “a cable is deployed in the pipeline, with at least one acoustic sensor attached. The acoustic sensor is selected to detect acoustic emissions in the fluid in which it is put. The acoustic emissions are those generated by an acoustic event in a pipeline such as emissions produced by a wire break or a high-pressure leak. In a preferred embodiment, the sensor is a hydrophone.”
United States Patent Application No. 2002/0189362 by Vladimir Havlena for communication for water distribution networks, published Dec. 19, 2002, provides the following state of technology information, “Control of processes is a broad general concern for every industry, particularly where fluids such as water are distributed in a network of pipes, vessels, containers and tanks. Often it is necessary to know conditions at various remote locations in a process in order to control the overall operation effectiveness and efficiency of production. One particular industry that requires significant control and which presently does not have adequate abilities for this goal is the water distribution networks that bring potable water from water supply sources and water treatment plants providing these water supply sources. It is well recognized that interruption of fluid flow in systems such as water supply systems needs to be minimized to identify and repair any interruption, such as by a pipe rupture or puncture, or by blockage of the line of flow.”